


Prompt Gen: Damara Megido

by Bookworm445



Series: Homestuck Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I apologise for Damara's language, It's gonna be wrong but, Just go to google translate for a translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: Damara Megido does not like being dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 200  
> Genre: Epic  
> Character: A Ghost  
> Material: Onion  
> Sentence: “There is no time.”
> 
> From: https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt
> 
> I ignored the onion. Also, honestly, just go to google translate to see what Damara's saying.

Your name is Damara Megido and there is no time. You must go now, you must stop her or you all will die.

You do not stop her, you remember. You are dead, you think.

When you open your eyes they are a brilliant, glaring, white, and your cheating asshole of an ex is standing across from you. You do not like him. You do not like Horuss either.

 

“ あなたはお尻です。私はあなたが巨大な馬の雄鶏に窒息を願っています。 “ You tell him. He deserves it. You walk away.

You see Meenah, later. You do not talk to her. She got you killed. She got everyone killed. You talk to her.

 

“ rufioh はおばさんです。あなたが彼を殺してうれしいです。あなたは私と性交したいです。”  You tell her. She says nothing. She does not understand anyway.

You find your dancestor, but she is different from you.

You are constantly alone.


End file.
